Our Ninja Way
by Suri-Behar
Summary: Kana and Kei along with their teammates are sent to spend a month in Konoha. Will spending a month in Konohagakure throw both Kana and Kei off the track of finding their mother? Will Naruto be a great help to them, or only slow them down?   OCxNaruto
1. Our Ninja Way 00

Surname, First name: Eto Kana

Age: 15-16

DOB: December 13th ; Sagittarius

Gender: Female

Height: 154 cm (5'0" ft)

Weight: 48.5 kg (106 lbs)

Blood Type: A-

Affiliation:

Kirigakure

Konohagakure

Clan: Eto clan

Ninja Rank: Chunin

Ninja Registration: 012635

Academy Graduation Age: 11

Chunin Promotion Age: 13

Family:

Eto Raiden (35, Father)

Eto Hanako (34, Mother)

Eto Kei (15-16, Twin Brother)

Nature Type:

Water

Wind

Jutsu: TBA

Tools:

Kunai Blades

Wire Strings

Poison

Background: Kana was born right after the attack of the nine tails, along with her brother. Despite her village not being greatly affected by the attack, the Eto clan considered the two as the cause for peace. She was born to Raiden and Hanako Eto, who are both known for the modesty and loyalty. From a young age, her parents taught both her and her brother to what they thought was right, and to stick with their initial decision. A day after herself and her brother turned 7, their mother mysteriously disappeared. Since then, Kei and Kana have both promised to themselves, each other, and to their father, that they'll do anything to get their mother back. Since she's became a chunin at age 13, she come in contact with her mother, and the people who took her 10+ times, each time, failing to get her back. Up to this day, she's still pushing to find her mother, with the much needed help of her brother.

Personality: She almost lives up perfectly to the description of a Sagittarius. She's optimistic, jovial, and honest. However, she's extremely shy, especially when her brother isn't around. She also isn't a philosophical person, often conjuring up unlikely scenarios. She's slightly depressed although her overall demeanor doesn't show it. She's constantly allowing her emotions to interfere with her actions, which may lead to her ultimate downfall.

Appearance: She has vibrant orange hair that reaches down to the small of her back, with green eyes and semi-visible freckles that she inherited from her mother. She has wide set hips, but a semi-flat chest. Like every other Eto, she has the clan symbol tattooed onto her right shoulder blade. (I'll eventually have pictures showing her outfit.)

Surname, First name: Eto Kei

Age: 15-16

DOB: December 13th ; Sagittarius

Gender: Male

Height: 166 cm (5'4" ft)

Weight: 50.9 kg (112 lbs)

Blood Type: A-

Affiliation:

Kirigakure

Konohagakure

Clan: Eto Clan

Ninja Rank: Chunin

Ninja Registration: 012634

Academy Graduation Age: 11

Chunin Promotion Age: 13

Family:

Eto Raiden (35, Father)

Eto Hanako (34, Mother)

Eto Kana (15-16 Twin Brother)

Nature Type:

Earth

Water

Jutsu: TBA

Tools:

Kunai Blades

Wire Strings

Poison darts

Background: Kei was born right after the attack of the nine tails, along with his sister. Despite his village not being greatly affected by the attack, the Eto clan considered the two as the cause for peace. He was born to Raiden and Hanako Eto, who are both known for the modesty and loyalty. From a young age, his parents taught both him and his sister to what they thought was right, and to stick with their initial decision. A day after himself and his sister turned 7, their mother mysteriously disappeared. Since then, Kei and Kana have both promised to themselves, each other, and to their father, that they'll do anything to get their mother back. Since he's became a chunin at age 13, he come in contact with his mother, and the people who took his 10+ times, each time, failing to get her back. Up to this day, he's still pushing to find his mother, with the much needed help of his sister. 

Personality: Unlike his sister, Kei is the complete opposite of a Sagittarius. He's described by most to be laid-back, and unmotivated. However, this all changes in the mist of battle, or when it comes down to protecting his sister or companions. He enjoys making fun of his sister both in front of her face, and behind her back. Initially, he can come off as a coldhearted person, but overtime become a complete ice melted. He always seems to be deep in thought when he's not busy being lazy.

Appearance: Kei has short (around kiba's length) bright orange hair, along with green eyes. He constantly has a cheesy grin on his face that always brings people at ease. Just as his sister, he also has the Eto clan symbol tattooed onto his right shoulder blade. (I'll eventually have pictures showing his outfit)

Trivia:

Kei and Kana have been described by many to be glued to the hips, due to their rarely ever being seen apart from each other.

Kei and Kana were (and still are) called the two Oranges, because of their brightly colored orange hair.

Kei's favorite food is Kuri Dango, while Kana's is Hanami Dango.

In the midst of battle, Kei and Kana share a quote at various times: "_I will never give up, nothing or no one will ever make me put down my fists. To my last breath, I'll fight for what I think is right! I'll reach my goal, no matter the obstacle. Because that is the way of the Eto!" (__私は、何も決してあきらめないだろうか誰も私の握りこぶしを置くことがないでしょう。私の最後の息をする、私は私が正しいと思う何のために戦うよ！私は関係なく、障害物、私の目標に到達することでしょう。それが江藤の方法なので！_Watashi wa, nani mo kesshite akiramenaidarou ka dare mo watashi no nigirikobushi o oku koto ga naideshou. Watashi no saigo no iki o suru, watashi wa watashi ga tadashii to omou nani no tame ni tatakau yo! Watashi wa kankei naku, shōgai-butsu, watashi no mokuhyō ni tōtatsu suru kotodeshou. Sore ga Etō no hōhōnanode!)

*I used the symbol of the Ibaraki Prefecture for the clan symbol, but I modified it so it wouldn't be the exact same. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by doing so, it was not my intention.


	2. Our Ninja Way 01

_I've read my fair share of Naruto Love Stories, and I felt like I should join the crowd and write one myself. Who doesn't love that ball of energy! This is the info about the two main OCs. Kei and Kana Eto. :) they're twins  
>I heard this website is amazing at giving feedback, I'd really appreciate if you did!<em>

_Our Ninja Way_

01.

[Kana's POV]

"_Nen-nen korori yo, Okorori yo._

_Boya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

_Hushabye, Hushabye!_

_My good Baby, Sleep!"_

"_I'll race you there Kana!"_

"_No fair, you got a head start Kei! Wait! Slow down a little!"_

"_Yahoo!" a much younger Kei yelled as he jumped off a small cliff_

_After a moment's hesitation, I followed suit, but not landing so gracefully._

_After finally regaining my balance, I rushed after my slightly older brother._

"_I beat you." He said out of breath with an accomplished smile on his face_

"_That's because you cheated!" I sulked_

"_It's okay Kana. One day, you'll be just as fast as I am. I promise" he reassured_

"Hey Kana, I'll race you there." A much older and no so much matured Kei taunted lazily

"You're just going to cheat. But fine." I replied, only to notice that he was already running off in the distance

"I thought you knew me better than that, Kana!" he yelled from behind his shoulder

I sweatdropped. _You're never fair, Kei._ I thought to myself as I sped off, attempting to catch up to my brother. My twin brother to be exact.

Off in the distance, I heard an distinctively loud crash. I know who it was unmistakably. "Oreji-shoku! Come back here and pick up these apples!"

"Ah! Come on old man, calm down will ya!"

I sighed to myself and increased my pace to see exactly what Kei got himself into now.

"There's the reasonable one! Kana how in the world do you deal with this…this animal!" a local shop owner asked when I approached him.

I laughed lightly. "I'm not so sure myself Senpai. But please, do forgive Kei." I replied while bowing respectfully

"Oh Kana. How could I not forgive him when you ask like that?" he asked with a warm smile

"I don't know how you couldn't forgive me at all." Kei mumbled

"What was that! Don't make me change my mind Kei!" the old man threated

I couldn't help but laugh. _I'm going to miss all of this. _

"Bye ol'man!"

"Good bye, Senpai!"

Both Kei and I said as we finally departed from said shop owner

"Pssst. What a stick in the mud. I guess he's too old to even remember what it was like being young." Kei chuckled

"Kei, he really isn't all that old you know." I responded giggling lightly.

"Hm." He responded as he slowly slugged through the village. "Kana?"

"Yes Kei?" I responded curiously "What is it?"

"Do you…ever think we'll see mom again…?" he asked out of the blue, leaving me at a loss for words.

"I…Kei. I don't…know." I responded, slipping into deep thought.

_I hope we do Kei. _

[Kei's POV]

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked over at Kana to see her –for a lack of a better word- heartbroken.

_Why would you ever ask her that Kei?_ I scolded myself mentally.

"Hey." I began trying to catch her attention "We **will **see her again. She's an Eto after all, she won't go down without a fight, and neither will we." I reassured her with a bright smile

A small smile grew on her face while she nodded in agreement.

I unexpectedly drug her into a tight bear hug, causing us both to receive weird looks from everyone surrounding us in the market place.

"Kei. Stop it, you're embarrassing me." She said as she flushed intensely, attempting to push me away.

"Jeez. What's a guy gotta do to get some love around her, eh?" I asked when I finally let go of her as rested my hands behind my head.

She simply laughed in response.

"Kei! Kana!" a familiar annoying voice called from behind us.

Simultaneously, Kana and I slowly swiveled around to see none other than the Kana fanatic, Dachi trailing up behind us.

"Bsst, Kana. Tell your boyfriend to leave us alone." I whispered to her

"He's not my boyfriend!" She whispered/shouted back

"You should tell him that then."

"Hey! Did you guys hear?" Dachi asked slightly out of breath once he finally reached us

"Hear what Dachi?" Kana asked in her usual kind voice

"Oh. W-well um, did you two hear that you guys, myself and Sensei are all going to Konoha for some mission." He responded while blushing lightly at Kana's acknowledgement

"Pfflbt. That place? They're nothing but a bunch of stuck of shinobi." I responded bitterly

"Kei." Kana said in a scolding voice "What kind of mission is it, Dachi?" she asked, redirecting her attention back to Dachi

"I'm not sure. Sensei said he wanted to meet us at our usual training spot. I'm guessing he'll explain it to us there."

"Well then. What are we standing here for, let's go meet Sensei." I said as I started jogging towards our usual training place.

"Senseiiii! Where are you?" I squealed out "Hisako Senseeeeiii-"

"Kei! Shut up!" a demanding 'female' voice commanded

"Jeez. I was just wondering where you were Sensei." I responded innocently

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Anyways. I told you guys to meet with me here because I wanted to tell you three something very important, along with introducing the mission we've been assigned."

"Alright. Tell us then Sensei." I said as I took a confortable seat on the ground

"Well." She began "First of all, I wanted to tell you three that I am so proud of you. During the war you displayed so much strength and courage. It blows me away to see how much you guys have grown right before me. Dachi, you're so soft spoken, but your will to do everything in your power to help others makes you strong. Kana you're intuition and modesty will without a doubt make you one of the strongest kunochi's to ever be a part of this village. And finally, Kei. You're annoying! But…you certainly are an exceptional shinobi. I am so happy that I had the privilege to teach you three." She continued with a shaky voice "And that's why I am more than willing to call you my equals. As of now, we are no longer "Sensei" or "Student" as of now, we are equals." She concluded

All three of us remained silent, slowly process exactly what Hisako Sensei just explained to us.

"Forgive me, Hisako Sensei." Kana began "But I can never feel like I have the authority to be on a first name biases with you. I will always refer to you as my Sensei, even if we are considered as equals."

"Same here, H-hisako Sensei." Dachi stuttered out

"Me too. I can't not call you Hisako Sensei. It's just too fun to yell." I said with a wide grin on my face

Sensei let out a relieved sigh. "Good! Because if you didn't call me Sensei, I'd just feel old!" she said completely ruining the "sweet" moment "Alright. Now that we've gotten that out the way, let's go ahead and explain this mission. Your parents have been in Konoha for about a month now, so Mizukage Sama decided to allow you to go stay with your parents, and from then on out, you will decide if you are to stay in Konoha or not. What you decide will be completely up to you. Either way, I'll always be with you so we can operate as a 4 man squad, got it squirts?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Kana and Dachi said at the same time

"So wait." I objected "We have to stay with those stuck up Leaf Ninja?"

"Kei. They're not stuck up in any way. But yes, after you have stayed there for around a month, you will then decide if you'll stay there or not." Sensei responded

"But. That'll completely get in the way of Kana and I looking for our mother."

She let out a constricted sigh "Kei. You haven't seen your mother ever since the beginning of the war. It…it might be time to consider that she might be-"

"She might be what? Dead? She's not dead. Trust me." I interrupted slightly irritated

"I'm not saying she is for sure, but it wouldn't hurt preparing for the worse."

"How could you ever tell me that Sensei! You were always the one telling Kana and I not to give up, despite what everyone else said. Kana. Do you hear her? How are you so quiet about this?" I asked her with my irritated growing slowly.

"Kei…I-"

"Don't tell me you think she's dead also?" I asked quietly

"No! I would never think that, you of all people should know that! Just…maybe we should take a break for a while Kei.' She replied

"Fine. We'll go to the Hidden Leaf and pretend everything's fine. Why not?" I said sarcastically "But as soon as that month is up, I'm going to go look for my mother, because she's sure as hell not dead."

"And I'll go with you." Kana said with a light smile

"A-and I'll be willing to help also." Dachi added

"And, I'll support anything you three decide to do, always." Hisako Sensei said

I took in a deep sigh. "Well… let's get ready to go to the hidden leaf!"

_I promised you mom that I would never give up. I'll keep that promise to you even if it kills me. _


	3. Our Ninja Way 02

_Our Ninja Way_

02.

[Dachi's POV]

_If you could see that I'm the one, who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

"Auntie, Uncle! I'm going to be leaving now!" I announced as I made my way to the front door.

"Alright, Dachi-kun. Please be careful. Oh and tell Kana and Kei I said hello. I haven't seen them in a while." My aunt responded while giving me a tight hug, which could be the last one for a long long time.

"That's right. You sure did used to talk about them a lot, especially Kana. What happened, Dachi?" My uncle added

"Well-I. We've just…" I stammered out, trying to explain exactly what happened between Kana and I. "I have to get going now. Sayōnara." I said while rushing out the door, not giving them the opportunity to grill me any longer about the subject.

_I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell them…_I thought to myself, as I slowly made my way to team Misako's meeting point.

***Flashback***

_I'm going to tell her. I'm finally going to tell her. _I thought to myself as I made my way to my fellow genin teammates.

"Yo, Dachi!" Kei greeted once I finally approached

"Hello, Dachi-kun." Kana said waving softly

"Hey Kei, Kana-chan. I-I have something that I need to talk to you about."I responded meekly.

"Oh, what is it Dachi?" she asked curiously

"Do you think w-we could go over there and talk?" I suggested while pointing away towards a large Oak tree not too far off.

Her gazed glided over to where I was pointing to. She nodded lightly in agreement before heading over there.

I took in a deep breath before I fully faced Kana, who had a lambent smile gracing her face. "Kana-chan. I don't know how to say this, but I… IloveyouKanaIalwayshave." I splurged out while stretching out a single bright orange Hyakunichisou (1) flower that could never challenge her vibrant orange hair.

"Dachi." She breathed softly

"I understand if…you don't feel the same. Just please, accept this flower. I want it to be a symbol for you to always remember my loyalty towards you." I whispered, stretching the flower out further. "Please." I pleaded quietly.

Her gaze shifted from between the flower and myself repeatedly. Finally, a light smile spread across her face.

Gracefully, she took hold of the flower, and held it up to her chest. "Thank you, so much Dachi." She said sincerely.

I forced a light smile to form in acknowledgement.

Before walking back over to a confused Kei and impatient Sensei, Kana lightly kissed my cheek, sending a wide array of tingles to ring throughout my face.

That action only made my heart break more. _At least I finally told her. _I thought. If only she knew how badly I've wanted to be with her.

_I'll always be here for you, Kana. No matter what. _I promised her.

***End of Flashback***

I sighed miserably as I relived the memory as if it happened just a day ago. Since then, we haven't said a word about it, but Kei has always mocked the both of us for it. Only making my heart break all the more unbearable.

[Kana's POV]

"Kanaaaaa." Kei whined "Why are we here so early! It's pitch black out here!"

"We're not here early Kei. Hisako Sensei said to be here by 9. And it's 9:45." I responded

"Dachi's not even here. That has to mean something. I'm not very fond of traveling at night you know." Kei retorted

"I'm here." A soft voice corrected from behind me

"Dachi-kun." I greeted before giving him a light hug.

After a moment's hesitation, he slowly hugged back.

"Alright, now that Dachi's here, where in the hell is Hisako Sensei!" Kei whined "At this rate, it'll take us the entire month to get there."

"Maybe she has to take care of something. Let's just give her the benefit of the doubt." Dachi said rather confidently.

"Hmfph." Kei responded as he slid down a tree.

"Dachi. How are your Aunt and Uncle doing? I haven't seen either of them in a while." I asked curiously while taking a seat on a nearby rock.

"That's funny, K-kana-chan. They actually asked about you before I left. But they're doing fine, thank you for asking."

"I'll be sure to visit them as soon as we get back from the mission." I responded with a warm smile

"I'll go too if your Aunt will make me that homemade ramen again!" Kei added

Dachi laughed lightly-something that didn't happen very often- "I'll be sure to tell her that, Kei."

"Alright Kiddos!" a familiar voice said from a tree "All ready to go?"

"We've been ready, Hisako Sensei." Kei retorted while rising from his previous position "Let's just get this over with."

"Someone's eager. Anyways, before we leave I'm going to explain some things to you. 1. Everyone please behave, we're representing Kirigakure and we don't want other villages thinking that we're a bunch of brats, alright Kei?"

"Hmfph."

"2. You're free to consider this as a small vacation. But be prepared at any time to be assigned another mission. During your stay, you will be considered as Konoha citizens. And 3. Halfway, we will meet with a team from Konoha, and they will escort us the rest of the way. Got it?" she concluded

"Hai, Sensei." Dachi responded

"Sensei, do you know who the team is made up of?" I asked curiously

"I don't know their identities, but it's a 4 man squad. Don't ask me why they decided to send 4 people." She responded "Let's go, we don't want to make our escorts wait too long." She said sarcastically

Kei, Dachi and I all nodded in agreement.

"Deploy Team Hisako!" she announced as she sprinted off through the gates of Kiri.

"This is so demanding." Kei complained

"Kei. Once again, please shut up." Hisako responded

"What kind of sensei are you?" Kei mumbled under his breath

"Well. I think this is the rendezvous point." Sensei said, completely ignoring Kei's comment "I'm going to go ahead, and see if I see any sign of the team that's supposed to be escorting us. You guys go ahead and set up camp."

"Pfflbt. Always making us do the hard stuff." Kei said as he plopped all of his things on the ground. "Let's show her what we can do." He said mischievously before creating 5 other shadow clones.

"Leave it to me!" the 6 Keis said simultaneously; running off in different directions completing the task that Hisako assigned us.

Dachi and I laughed quietly, completely leaving everything up to Kei.

I looked up at the sky, to see all of the innumerable stars that twinkled gracefully in indigo sky.

_I wonder…if she's gazing at the same stars just as I am. _I said to myself.

[Hanako's POV](2)

I looked up at the dark blue sky, studying the many stars that gently lit the night. The moment I saw a shooting star, I closed my eyes tightly.

_I wish I'll be able to see my family again, even if it's just one last time. _I wished mentally. _Kei, Kana. I'm leaving all of this up to you. _

"Beloved son, and precious daughter, be wise and make my heart rejoice." I murmured just above a whisper before breaking into silent sobs.


	4. Our Ninja Way 03

_This chapter might seem pointless, but I actually really enjoyed writing it, I do not think I have an actual reason why. This time my friend went over it for me, so hopefully mistakes will be minimal?  
>The song is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I thought it fit because it shows how Dachi feels about Kana. And because it's my favorite song. :) As always, Reviews and Tips are appreciated!<em>

_Our Ninja Way_

03.

[Kana's POV]

_Talking to the Moon, trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side,_

_Talking to me too_

"Psst, you guys." Kei whispered "Do you think Sensei would be upset if I look through her pack for some food? I'm starving here." He finished while rubbing his stomach hungrily

"Kei-kun. I don't really think it would be a good idea to even touch Sensei's things" Dachi reasoned

"I agree with Dachi. Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"This time she won't find out. Besides, this time I just want some food" He countered, inching close to Hisako Sensei's pack

I shook my head in disapproval. _I hope for your sake she doesn't find out. _

"What's this?"

I looked over at Kei who was holding a certain book that should never to reveal to anyone, of any age.

"I…I'm…I'M TOUCHING IT!" he yelled before throwing it into Dachi's lap. "I can't believe she's…she's a closeted pervert!"

Both Dachi and I sweat dropped at the trembling Kei.

"That's what you get for going through my stuff, Kei!" Hisako Sensei voiced from behind him.

"Don't mind that! How could you read that!" He retorted

"I am a grown woman! I can read whatever I want! How dare you!"

"Hmpfh. Freaking pervert." Kei mumbled under his breath.

Sensei took in a deep sigh and let it out slowly. "Anyways, I caught up with a member of the team. They've set up camp for the night; we should meet with them before noon tomorrow."

"Why didn't you just bring them back with you?" Kei asked, finally getting over his new discovery.

"Because Kei. They're as tired as you are. Now, what did you do to my book?"

All three of us looked over to Dachi, who was wide eyed and drooling into the book.

"Dachi-kun!" I squealed while blushing slightly "Please give that back to Hisako Sensei."

"NOT YOU TOO DACHI!" Kei yelled

Hisako laughed heartily. "Finally, one of my students take after me." She said while retrieving the book from Dachi's hands. "Rest up everyone. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Night everyone!" Kei said before diving into his sleeping bag.

Soon after, Dachi and myself followed suit. Not long after that, I slowly fell asleep.

***Kana's Dream, Kana's POV***

"Kei! Kana! Your mother is looking for you!" my father yelled from the back door

"We're coming Papa!" a much younger me said, looking up from the bugs that Kei and I were examining

"I wonder how they taste…" Kei thought aloud

"Kei! Why would you ever wonder about that? C'mon, mama's waiting for us." I reminded him while running towards the back door.

"There you two are." Our mother greeted warmly "Are you two excited about starting the Ninja Academy tomorrow?"

"You bet! Kana and I are going to become the best ninja's in Kirigakure!" Kei promised

"Oh are you? Well, of that I have no doubt." She responded smiling warmly "Remember what I always tell you, and there will be nothing that can stop you."

"I will never give up, nothing or no one will ever make me put down my fists. To my last breath, I'll fight for what I think is right! I'll reach my goal, no matter the obstacle. Because that is the way of the Eto!" Kei and I recited simultaneously

"Hanako, I think we have the next Shinobi Prodigies standing right before us." Our father suggested from behind our mother

"Do you really think so Papa?" I asked hopefully

He chuckled lightly "My precious daughter, I know so. C'mon, your mother made homemade ramen and dango again."

"WHAAAT!" Kei exclaimed before running into the dining room and taking a seat closest to the large bowl of ramen. "RAMEN DANGO RAMEN DANGO RAMEN." He chanted happily

***End of Kana's Dream***

My eyes stirred open, only to be greeted by the soft whispering voices of my fellow teammates.

"Kanaaaaa." Kei whispered while poking my face "Kananananananaaa." He whispered louder "It's time to wake up!" he yelled rather unfavorably into my ear

I rose up from my sleeping back, with disheveled hair.

"Well hey there sleeping beauty." Hisako Sensei greeted "Eat something, we're about to continue traveling." She added while packing the rest of her things into her pack

"Hai, sensei." I responded, still half asleep.

"Good morning, Kana-chan." Dachi greeted, while handing me a rice ball.

I smiled gratefully "Good morning, Dachi. Thank you."

_I'll reach my goal, no matter the obstacle._ I reminded myself.

[Naruto's POV]

"Kakashi Sensei! We've been walking for forever. How much farther?" I whined

"Naruto." Sakura growled through clenched teeth "If you ask that one more time, I swear I'll-"

"They're right ahead of us, Naruto." Sai interrupted while pointing towards 4 distant fuzzy figures that seemed to be heading towards us.

"Finally! Let's run the rest of the way!" I suggested while sprinting off in front of the rest of my team.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled after me

[Kei's POV]

I squinted my eyes to focus in on the approaching figure ahead of us. "Does anyone else see that?"

"Of course. It looks like an orange with feet." Sensei responded while stopping in front of us.

"Who do you think it could be?" Kana asked while walking up towards sensei

"Maybe someone from the team that's going to be escorting us?" Dachi suggested

"Well, it's sort of creepy. He's running way too frantically." I commented

"NARUTO! COME BACK HERE!" an angered voice echoed from before us

I smirked "Someone's unhappy."

"Come on." Hisako sensei commanded before sprinting off towards the mysterious people in front of us

"Naruto! I swear, if you embarrass us, I'll kill you!" the angered voice yelled

"Sensei, should we really be approaching them if they're arguing?" Kana asked

"Don't worry. Once you meet them, it'll become a normal thing."

"Yeah, well it's starting to scare me." I commented

We finally met the "orange with feet" halfway.

"Hey! Are you the one's we're supposed to be escorting?" He asked enthusiastically despite being out of breath

"Depends. Are you apart of team Kakashi?" Sensei countered

"You bet! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he introduced himself

"Yo Naruto! I'm Kei Eto!" I responded, just as enthusiastic

"I'm Dachi."

"And I'm Kana Eto, it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." She said, bowing shyly

"And I'm Hisako, their sensei."

"THERE YOU AR- oh. Hi there." A pink haired girl said slightly embarrassed

"I wonder who does her hair." I whispered to Kana

"Kei. That's rude." She whispered scolding

"Where's Kakashi?" Sensei questioned

"He's-"

"Here. Nice to see you again Hisako." A silver headed man greeted.

"I wonder what he's hiding behind that mask." I whispered to Kana

"Kei, stop it."

"Same to you Kakashi. Where's the other member to your team?"

"I'm right here." A foreign voice responded. I looked behind Hisako Sensei to see a forced smile plastered on some guys face.

"Why is he smiling like that?" I whispered to Kana

"Leave people alone Kei." She responded, getting annoyed by my commentary

_You're thinking the same thing Kana. _

She looked back at me, as if she heard what I thought to myself. I smiled innocently in response.

"How about we introduce ourselves?" the silver headed man suggested

"Right, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Sai."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, their Sensei."

They each introduced themselves, bowing respectively.

"I'm Hisako, their Sensei." She said proudly

"I'm Dachi."

"I'm Kei ETO!" I said with a wide grin

"And I'm Kana Eto, it's an honor to meet you all." She said meekly

"It's an honor to meet you also. I'm sorry you have to deal with such a Sensei." Kakashi responded

"I am too." I agreed

Hisako death glared at both me and Kakashi…at the same time.

"Joking, Joking. Jeez Hisako Sensei."

"Let's go ahead and start traveling. We ran into some trouble on the way, so stay on your toes…Let's see which team is more efficient." He challenged through his mask.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto said while throwing a fist in the air

"Pfflbt. No offense, but we're going to show you up." I said cockily

"No way! Go ahead and consider yourselves defeated!" he replied

"Kakashi, are you sure you want to embarrass your team like that?" Sensei questioned, just as cockily

"Same question to you, Hisako. But enough talking, let's live up to our words, shall we."

_Bring it on, Leaf Shinobi._


	5. Our Ninja Way 04

__I love this chapter. :) I don't really know why though. The song used is Makka Na Ito by Plastic Tree. I think it's a little sad, because it's sort of the opposite of falling in love. xD but that one line is good enough to fit into the chapter. :) Reviews, Tips, and Rates are always appreciated!__

_Our Ninja Way_

04.

[Hanako's POV]

* * *

><p>anata ga suki de karameta omoi makka na ito<p>

I love you, our entwined thoughts, **a crimson thread.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hanako's Memory*<strong>

"Raiden! Kana and I will be going on a walk, watch over Kei for me please." I announced over my shoulder before heading out the door.

"Where are we going today, Mama?"

I looked down at my young daughter, and smiled warmly. "I'm going to bring you somewhere very special, Kana."

"Why is it so special?" she questioned curiously

"I'll explain it to you when we get there, Suītohāto. Come, follow me."

I sprinted off into the surrounding forest, through what would've seemed to be a path that leads to nowhere.

I looked behind me from the corner of my eye, and saw an obviously exhausted Kana not willing to give up so easily.

_You really are going to become one of the best shinobi in Kiri, aren't you Kana?_

Finally, I reached my desired destination.

Despite her being exhausted, she let out a distinctive sound of awe.

"Look at the waterfall! Oh! Look it's a butterfly! Mama, it's so pretty." She gasped out. "Is that why it's so special?"

I motioned for her to come take a seat next to me. "Well, that's only part of it. Some years before I had you and Kei, you're father and I met here, some might say, just by coincidence. But, both your father and I believe it was because of our Red Strings of Fate (1)."

"But I don't see a red string on you or Papa." She reasoned.

I chuckled slightly. "A Red String of Fate is…how do I put it. It's an invisible connection that you have to your soulmate."

"Mama! That's so sweet! How do I get one?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Oh Kana, you already have one. You just have to let fate run its course, and everything will fall into place for you." I responded, poking her nose lightly.

"I want to meet my soulmate in a place just like this! What do you think he'll be like Mama? Do you think he'll be funny? Oh I hope he'll be funny!"

"You have many years before you to think and worry about that. And I'm sure you'll meet him in a place much more beautiful than this. Come, your father might be worrying about us." I said while picking her up, sparing her the journey back.

"Mama, what did Papa get me for my 7th birthday (2) tomorrow?"

"Now, you know I can't tell you that Suītohāto. But I'm sure you'll love it."

"I know I will Mama." She responded, cuddling more into my chest.

***End of Memory***

A small smile formed on my lips.

I gently clutched my part of a 4 part matching necklace around my neck, and prayed silently.

_I hope he's funny, Kana._

[Kana's POV]

"Dachi, do you think this is a good idea?" I asked, gesturing to the heated Kei and Naruto.

He chuckled softly. "Not at all, Kana-chan. But, whatever Sensei says goes."

I shrugged my shoulders in agreement.

"We'll begin at the count of 5." Kakashi said "1…2…3…4-"

"GO!" Hisako commanded before sprinting off.

Automatically, we all obeyed and followed suit.

"OI! YOU'RE CHEATING!" Naruto pointed out.

"STOP STANDING THERE THEN. START RUNNING IF YOU WANT TO CATCH UP TO US!" Kei suggested from over his shoulder.

"-TTEBAYO!"

"Sensei, I don't think it was very fair that we did that." Dachi voiced through pants.

"Oh Dachi. It's fine, they're big kids. Hopefully they'll get over it." Kei responded.

"Stop talking and concentrate on beating them!" Hisako commanded before increasing her speed.

"Hai!" Dachi and I said simultaneously.

3 or 4 kunai passed by each of us closely.

"Whoa! I guess they didn't get over it." Kei commented while looking behind himself. "Well, two can play at this game. Donton: Earth Wall!"

"CHAA!" a voice yelled before completely shattering the wall.

"Damn. She's just as crazy as her hair color." Kei commented.

"I heard that!" Sakura responded, seeming to increase her speed.

"Oh cra-"

"Stop!" Hisako commanded, stopping dead in her tracks ahead of us.

"What is it, Hisako?" Kakashi asked when they finally caught up.

"What's up Sensei?" Kei asked.

Without responding, she got into a defensive stance.

"Is this the trouble you were talking about Kakashi?" she asked.

"I believe so." He responded while revealing his…_sharingan?_

"Kana! Kei! Move!" Hisako yelled.

As soon as the words escaped her lips, a large man appeared in front of Kei and I, holding a large kantana over his head.

"Team Hisako: Formation B!"

"Suiton: Violent Water Wave!" Kei yelled before having a blast of water come from his mouth.

"Raiton: Flying Thunder God!" Dachi exclaimed

"Futon: Twister Shot!" I yelled.

A muffled scream reached my ears, signifying our success in attacking the enemy.

"Did we get 'em?" Kei asked, with adrenaline going through his system.

"Hm. You three really are efficient, aren't you?" Kakashi commented.

"Got that right!" Kei responded cockily.

"Who was tha-"all the air was suddenly kicked out of me from behind, sending me straight into Naruto.

"Damn it." Hisako cursed.

"Are you alright, Kana-chan?" Sai asked softly.

After taking a few moments to regain my breath I responded: "Hai, thank you…Naruto."

"You okay Kana?" Kei asked without taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. You three, why don't you show us what you all can do?"

"I think it's better if we leave." Hisako commented. "We didn't do much with that formation, trying anything else would just be a waste of our chakra."

"No way! I'm not running, that's not the way of the Eto!-"

"Now's not the time! Kakashi, transport you and your students to the place we met up last night."

"Be careful." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke with his students.

"Teleportation Jutsu!" Hisako Sensei yelled before transporting us to somewhere away from the large man.

"Kana. Does anywhere hurt?" Sakura asked me with a worried look on her face.

"Just a place on my back, but I'll be fine. I pro-"

"No. roll over, I'll try to heal you as much as I can." She insisted, pushing my shoulder back to make me lay down.

Unwilling to put up a fight, I willingly rolled over, and laid down.

A mild shiver went down my back once I felt her chakra running through my own chakra network, causing me to let out an involuntary shiver.

"Who were those guys?" Hisako asked Kakashi.

"We think they're prisoners that escaped during the war." Kakashi responded simply.

Sensei let out a deep sigh. "Just when I thought things might get a little easier."

Kakashi chuckled smoothly in response.

"There. That's all I'm able to do for now, but the pain should be eased now." Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." I responded sincerely.

I walked over to Kei who was sitting on a nearby rock, gazing up at the setting sun.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Everything…"

"Like?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Like Mom. I'm just thinking the worst, you know?"

"That's disappointing." I responded quietly.

He swiftly turned his head, to fix his gaze on me.

"That's my job Kei." I continued with a small smile. "but, Mama I'm sure is just fine. She is more than capable than taking care of herself."

"But it's been 8 years Kana." He countered.

"I know Kei. But I just have this feeling, that she's okay."

"hm…"

_I know you're okay, Mama. _I thought to myself as I gently held the necklace my parents gave both Kei and I on our 7th birthday. _I can feel it._

[Kei's POV]

_I hope you're right Kana. _I thought to myself as I reached into my pocket, softly rubbing the necklace I received on my birthday.

_I'll keep my promise…_

(1). Red String of Fate is the Asian belief where the gods tie an invisible red string around the little fingers of a man and woman who are destinted to become soul mates. I wonder who Kana's is going to be. c:

(2). Kana's and Kei's birthday is the next day, meaning that 2 days before their mother was kidnapped, her mother explained to Kana the Red String of Fate.


	6. Our Ninja Way 05

_The song used is Wind from the Original Naruto Soundtrack. I don't own Naruto, or the Song used._

_Our Ninja Way _

05

[Kana's POV]

* * *

><p><em>Don't cry 'cause it's alright.<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright! We can't rest all night; we have no idea who might be out there. Let's start moving." Hisako Sensei ordered.<p>

"I think it might be better if we rest, Hisako." Kakashi Sensei recommended.

"Kakashi. The quicker we start moving, the quicker we get there."

"The less we rest, the less energy we'll have to defend ourselves."

"I'm not going to discuss this with you Kakashi. My team is going ahead; we'll meet you there if you guys decide to rest."

"Hisako."

"Yes, Kakashi?" she said slightly irritated.

"Sensei, I think it might be better if we rest." Dachi said timidly.

"I agree." Kei yawned.

Hisako let out a deep sigh. "And what about you Kana?"

"Well…I think it might be better if we rest a bit, Sensei."

"Now's the time when you guys don't want to agree with me? These leaf ninjas are already rubbing off on you." She mumbled to herself. "Fine, we'll rest for 2 more hours, then we leave, got it Kakashi?"

He innocently waved a hand in acknowledgment. "Relax Hisako."

"Hmph." Was all she responded while she plopped down to the ground.

"Your name is Kana right?" someone asked quietly from behind me.

I swiveled to look at my inquirer.

"Yes it is." I responded with a warm smile. "and yours is Naruto?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he responded with a thumbs up. "And I'm going to be Hokage pretty soon." He bragged.

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki. I have no doubt of that."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Mhm. You have Hokage material written all over you." I said with a light smile. "And I'm sure you're strong enough to become one also. I heard about all the things you did during the war, it'd be a shame if you didn't become Hokage sooner or later." I explained.

A wide grin grew across his face. (one very similar to Kei's) "Thank you Kana! So, who do you have living in Konoha?"

[Dachi's POV]

"Kei, where's Kana?" I whispered to him a few feet away.

"I dunno. She went off that way. Shh I'm sleeping." He responded, waving his hand in a general direction.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away.

I gently pulled out a delicate bright orange flower from my pocket, the same one I gave her 4 years ago.

_Just to display my loyalty to you, Kana._

"Thank you Kana! So, who do you have living in Konoha?" a voice echoed through the slightly dense woods.

"Just my father. He stayed there after the war to help rebuild." Kana responded.

"Then I probably know him! What about your mother?" the voice asked.

"Oh. My mom…I'm not exactly sure where she is…" Kana responded hurt.

"Did you lose her during the war?"

"No, Naruto. She went missing after my 7th birthday." She responded just above a whisper.

_Naruto? Why would she be talking to him? _

"I'm sorry…" he responded just as quietly. "Are you and Kei going to get her back?" he asked slightly louder.

"Of course. But sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it anymore."

"It'll always be worth it! You can't give up no matter what Kana. I'll even help you." Naruto reassured her.

"T-thank you, Naruto." She responded with a shaky voice.

"Hey, are you okay Kana? Wait, don't cry."

"I'm sorry Naruto." She replied, crying harder.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

_What else could be wrong…?_

"I miss her." She replied between sobs.

"hey." He said while raising her face to look at his "We'll get her back. Together. You, me and Kei." he said confidently "And you have my word Kana. I won't stop till we get her back, I promise! So don't cry anymore, alright?"

Kana slowly nodded her head yes in response.

"Here!" Naruto said before bending down and picking who knows what up. "I have no idea what kind of flower this is, but it matches you hair, so I thought you should have it." He explained awkwardly.

_It's a Hyakunichiso…_ I thought to myself. Out of anger, I slowly crimpled the matching flower in my hand.

Before taking the flower, Kana quickly took Naruto in a tight hug. After a few moments, Naruto slowly followed suit, and hugged her back just as tightly.

"Thank you, Naruto." She finally said as she pulled away from their hug.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck while grinning widely.

"Ahem." I finally said, getting out of my hiding place.

"Dachi." Kana whispered while gaining more space between herself and Naruto.

"Hm. Is everything alright?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. i just wanted to ask her something, that's all." Naruto explained.

"Kana, Hisako Sensei wants to closer to the camp." I lied, completely ignoring his response.

"Alright." she said. She looked over to Naruto and smiled lightly. "Thank you again, Naruto."

He nodded in response. "Hey, Dachi right? Did they say anything about me?"

"No they didn't." I replied bitterly before following Kana back to the camp.

[Kei's POV]

_Raaaamen. Daaango. Ramen with dango. Dango with ramen. _I tortured myself mentally.

"Sensei! When are we going to eat!" I asked, getting fed up with not having anything in my stomach.

"Kei, you just ate not too long ago. You're not going to eat again till we get to the village, got it!" she threated.

"I don't know what kind of crud you gave me, but I don't consider that to be food." I mumbled to myself.

"Fat Sloth." Someone said behind me.

"Eh?" I asked behind my shoulder.

"Fat Sloth is now your nickname. You eat too much, and you're lazy." Sai responded.

"What gives you the right to say that?" I asked getting slightly irritated.

"I read in a book that to come up with effective nicknames for people, you have to base it off of their most prominent attributes." He responded emotionless.

"…Their positive attributes!"

"You haven't been displaying any." He said.

I could hear everyone giggle and smirk quietly.

_I'm going to kill this guy._

He smiled lightly as if he read my mind.

"Forget it." I responded.

"We are officially in the fire country." Kakashi announced. "Let's go ahead and run the rest of the way."

"FOOD!" I yelled as I sprinted off ahead of everyone.

we finally made it through the gates, and were sprinting down the main road.

_I'm almost there. Just hang in there, ramen with dango. _I thought to myself with my mouth watering slightly.

"Kei! Kana!" a familiar voice called from behind us.

My ears perked up as soon as our names hit them.

_Is that…_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews. tips and feedback are always appreciated!<em>


End file.
